


how dare you make me worry

by SaraJaye



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bedside Vigils, Doug being reckless, Dylas admits he cares, Holding Hands, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rivalry, Slap Slap Kiss, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you." Most of all Dylas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how dare you make me worry

"Idiot."

He sits by the bed, glaring at Doug's unconscious form. Once again, he has to throw himself into danger and pass out, scaring the crap out of everyone in town. Granny Blossom's beside herself, Lest blames himself, Amber's still crying.

And for once, Dylas isn't trying too hard to deny he's worried.

"You get on my nerves, but that doesn't mean I want you _dead._ " He shakes his head. "Who else am I gonna argue with if you're not here? Or beat at every festival?"

_Or talk to on rainy days when you stop by the restaurant, pretending you got caught in the downpour and needed a place to dry off? Get a discount on carrots from, you pretending it's for Porcoline's sake when we both know they're for me? Go fishing with? Get to know better because deep down..._

He sighs, daring to brush Doug's bangs away from his forehead.

"I don't hate you. Even back then I didn't hate you, I just..." He trails off. Doug, who wanted Venti dead based on a lie. Who admitted to being a spy for Sechs only to risk his life for Selphia when the soldiers attacked. "You're frustrating. You and I just clash, neither of us wants to lose at anything."

_The person I argue with out of habit more than anything. Who I hate losing to, but I'm secretly proud of him anytime he does better than he did last time. The guy I keep making excuses to see, who I know makes excuses to see me._

He can't imagine life without the jerk, and it scares him.

"If you don't wake up soon, I'll never forgive you...!"

"Ugh..." The dwarf's eyes blink open, he rubs his head and groans. "Not so _loud,_ can't a guy get a little sleep?" Dylas doesn't even bother to hide his smile of relief.

"It's about time."

"Is Lest okay? Does he still-"

"Lest has the rune sphere, he's gone home for the night and he's fine other than a few scratches. Nancy took care of them," Dylas said.

"Good..." Doug rubs his eyes. "You going to tell him I'm awake?"

"Tomorrow. It's late, he's sleeping..." And Dylas doesn't want to leave his side, wants to make sure his injuries don't flare up and get worse...mainly, from Doug getting up and trying to do something stupid again. "You're an idiot."

"Don't start with me, horsey-"

"Don't _you_ ever scare me like that again." Dylas's entire face burns, he feels _ridiculous_ , but right now all he cares about is _Doug is safe, Doug is awake, Doug is still here._ He waits for the smirk, the laughter, the gloating, _hah, you were worried about me, you're a softie on the inside, wait till I tell everyone._

It doesn't come. Instead, Doug's hand tiredly reaches for his, and Dylas's heart skips a beat.

"H-hey, what are you..."

"Thanks. N-not that I need someone to stay by my side all night, but..."

Their fingers lace together, and Dylas lays his head down on the bed, closing his eyes. Doug feels warm, the clinic is cozy and safe, and he gives in to exhaustion as it finally catches up with him.

_Sleep well, idiot._


End file.
